Her Child
by hollisterchick
Summary: She never thought her world would get turned so upside down in only a matter of a mere day. It never in a million years would cross her mind that she,selfish and vain Rosalie Hale, would become a mother. AH OOC


**Hey! Here's a new story I wrote a while back and have finally decided to tack action and write all thanks to a wonderful friend named Foxotr who is a great author as well! She had inspired me to keep writing and that's partly why I decided to post this finally! Hope you enjoy! **

It was a warm, spring day in New York City and the city was hustle and bustle as usual. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary to the rest of the world and life seemed to be running smoothly. The trees were in bloom and flowers blossomed on the trees and the flowers opened their petals to show the world their true colors.

For others life was currently throwing obstacles. Hospitals were a place that no one cared for. Many feared the hospital because of the depressing, death feel that blankets the perimeter like a shadow.

Rosalie Hale was no exception. The white floors, white walls were driving her crazy along with the sterile smell which burned her nostrils. She was nibbling on her fingernails as she sat in the uncomfortable, cheap lime green cracked vinyl chairs clustered in a group around a small coffee table overflowing with magazines and brochures.

Her nerves were going haywire and her leg kept bouncing up and down, up and down. Placed precariously on the table in front of her sat a single coffee cup that was filled to the brim with cold coffee. She didn't know how long she had been sitting here awake.

Suddenly echoing footsteps were heard and she snapped her head up to see Dr. Jeffery Gregory sauntering over towards her with his lips set in a grim line. Rose already feared the worst and once she saw the small little twitch of his lips she felt her world crumbling around her. He hadn't even neared her when she started to cry.

He approached her and put what he thought was a comforting hand upon her shoulder but to her it felt Death himself was squeezing her shoulder to mock her pain.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this Rose but I'm afraid your sister didn't make it." His voice was professional and cold. It held no pity for the sobbing girl sitting on the cracked lime green vinyl waiting room chair.

"How did she die?" Her voice was soft and broken and she lifted her head and the Doctor just sighed and took the seat next to her.

"She was hemorrhaging when she came into the Emergency Room and she already had lost too much blood so we decided to give her and Emergency C-Section and she died during the procedure because by then her body was just shutting down and couldn't keep running." He said in what was supposed to be a sympathizing voice but she knew in her gut that he had probably been rehearsing this in his head for awhile.

"Well how's the baby? Did he make it?" New tears welled as she thought of her helpless nephew falling into the hands of Death.

"Yes he made it. He's in great health and he's stable and doing very well. You can come to see him if you'd like." Rose just sighed and ran her fingers through her hair which was tangled and in dire need of washing.

"What caused her to hemorrhage like that?" Rose asked tiredly as she pressed her fingers against her closed eyelids.

"She was doing drugs. Drugs like heroin and cocaine were in her system. The baby is suffering from symptoms of withdrawal." He said seriously and Rose turned to look at him with her mouth agape.

"You can't be serious? How on Earth did she do that kind of thing under our noses? We were constantly watching her!" Rose cried in frustration as she once more pulled at her hair in a stressed manner.

How could she and her mother not have known she was doing drugs? They constantly kept an eye on her for the sole purpose for her to not do drugs! How on Earth did she get around them and their insistent watching?

"Well the baby should be fine in a few weeks but in the meantime we will keep him here for observation and to make sure he gets through the withdrawal healthy and happy." He said in a comforting matter.

Rose lifted her head and her eyes widened as new tears filled her baby blue eyes.

"Did you say it was a boy?" She asked in surprise and he realized his blunder and he nodded.

"Congratulations it's a boy!" He said and she smiled for that was the best news she had heard all day besides him being healthy.

"There are also some legal matters we need to discuss with you if you have time." The Doctor said seriously and she nodded in confusion.

"Come to my office with me and we will handle all the matters privately." He said as she stood shakily and followed him on wobbling legs towards his office. She looked around as she walked and many others whether they be nurses or simply others waiting to hear the news of their loved ones looked at her with gazes of pity and sympathy.

She knew she must look a fright but for once in her life she really didn't care about her appearance.

Jeffery opened the door and she finally snapped out of her trance and walked into the small office. It was much like his personality. It was cold, gray and empty. The walls were a dark gray and a desk sat in the middle of the small room. On the desk sat a calendar, a computer, a miniature clock, a neatly piled stack of files, and a single black pen which sat in a small cup in the center of his desk. A small cushioned chair sat directly in front of the desk and he gestured towards it.

She didn't want to sit in the chair and she felt as if any moment it would strap her down. Rose sat warily and then once she looked comfortable he began. He plucked the file on top and laid it in front of him on the desk and opened it. She was apprehensive to learn what was written in the neat cursive covering the pages. She recognized a sheet on top in her sister's handwriting.

"It says here in this letter she wrote a will that if she didn't make it through her birth then she was giving all custody to a Ms. Rosalie Lillian Hale. Obviously that's you so apparently she's already taken care of all the legal paperwork and documents so you are granted custody of this child." He said seriously and she sat frozen and felt as if the straps had encased around her wrists and bound her to the chair.

Rose couldn't believe it. Her mind was reeling from the sudden shock she had just received. She couldn't be a mother! I didn't even know how! She had a status and a reputation to uphold and she couldn't go around outside her house whilst pushing him in a stroller and people noticing. Her status would be destroyed. What would they say about her? Rose could hear the whispers all around her drown together into one loud voice screaming at her from every direction. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be a mother. There was obviously a mistake somewhere!

"This can't be possible! I can't be a mother! There must have been some mistake." She shouted exasperatedly but as the words left her mouth she knew it was the truth and she was now a mother. She ran her fingers through her filthy hair and I sighed. Of all the things that could happen in my life and I had to become a mother.

"I assure you there is no mistake. You are the legal guardian of this child so I suggest you find a way to deal with it because when he is released we are placing him into your hands." He said sternly while narrowing his eyes at her.

Rose felt panic rising within her. How was she going to support a baby on what little money she had? Well money her mother had. She still lived with her mother in their small, cramped two story shack of a house. That was no place to raise a baby.

"Can I see him now?" Her feeble voice sounded deafening in the quiet of the office. All she heard was the scrape of his chair and she stiffened as the sound tore her eardrums. She composed herself and stood as he held the door open for her and she walked numbly behind him as he led her towards what she assumed was the place they kept newborn babies.

She lost track of the different hallways they turned down and stairs they climbed until they finally reached the room which held the babies which I learned was called the NICU. Other mothers were in there looking just as haggard as Rose felt.

She felt afraid to be in here. There were little bassinets but we covered with plastic tops and beeping machines surrounded them while feet of multicolored wires coiled around and inside the bassinets connecting to the babies lying in a peaceful sleep inside. Rose was terrified of tripping over wires or somehow screwing up the machines.

He led to her a certain bassinet and other mothers that were in there looked over in interest but tried to disguise it. She knew how she looked to them a broken, young mother with no idea what to do and basically on her own. Doctor Jeremy was conversing quietly with the nurses acknowledging who Rose was and which baby was hers. Soon a kind nurse led Rose to a rocking chair next to the bassinet and she hadn't looked inside of it yet because she was afraid of what she would find.

Soon a sharp crying was heard and her eyes were screwed shut and a nurse commanded her to hold out her arms and soon a warm bundle was placed in her arms. It was squirming and crying and she knew she would have to snap out of it and get herself together. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

**AN: Hey again! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and the second one is already in the works! Please feel free to leave a review! I'd like anything whether it's constructive criticism or a hate message telling me to quit writing it doesn't matter to me I love them all! Have a good day! **

**XOXOXO –Shelby (Hollisterchick) **


End file.
